


Starting Over

by Blueeyedbeta24



Series: Broken and confused [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedbeta24/pseuds/Blueeyedbeta24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s a knock at the door and Stiles drops a glass that he’d been washing in the sink. He doesn’t really get visitors these days and the ones he does get either walk right in or bust the door off its hinges. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Coming.” Stiles yells and makes his way to the front of the house. He’s sure to take a peek out of the peephole before facing the guest. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>It’s Derek. Derek in his leather jacket despite the warm weather and his hands in the pockets of his tight jeans. He looks like a nervous kid that’s about to be scolded for breaking a new toy.</i></p><p> </p><p>A happier counterpart to my last story, "Broken and Confused."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

Stiles used to have nights like this all the time. He’s home alone and throwing a casserole in the oven so his Dad has something to eat when he gets off duty. These nights feel so weird now, like he’s pretending to be normal when nothing in his life has been normal for years. Now that his Father is back at work, Stiles had made it a point to make time for him. He promised himself he’d take care of the man again. That includes whipping out his apron and playing housewife when it’s needed. 

There’s a knock at the door and Stiles drops a glass that he’d been washing in the sink. He doesn’t really get visitors these days and the ones he does get either walk right in or bust the door off its hinges. 

“Coming.” Stiles yells and makes his way to the front of the house. He’s sure to take a peek out of the peephole before facing the guest. 

It’s Derek. Derek in his leather jacket despite the warm weather and his hands in the pockets of his tight jeans. He looks like a nervous kid that’s about to be scolded for breaking a new toy.

Stiles swings open the door and squints at Derek in suspicion. “Getting too old to climb through windows?” He says, trying to keep up their normal banter and pretending he didn’t awkwardly kiss the guy a few days ago. 

Derek’s scowl remains as he locks eyes with the younger man. “I’m leaving.” He states like that was not something of which Stiles was already completely aware.

“I figured.” Stiles shrugs and he contemplates slamming the door in the other man’s face. He didn’t need to reminded that his feelings weren’t reciprocated. 

Derek moves forward like he can sense Stiles’ urge to end the encounter. “No.” He throws out and tugs his hand from his pocket. He places it on Stiles’ arm for a moment before pulling it back. “I’m leaving for a couple of weeks. A month at most. There’s a pack up north. They’re old family friends and they’re having problems with a new beta. They asked me to help.” Derek adds as he takes a step back on the porch.

Stiles raises an eyebrow with confusion and questions, “Why are you telling me this?”

“I wanted you to know that I’ll be back.” Derek assures with a shrug. “I know how your mind works and I didn’t want you thinking that I left because of what happened the other night. You don’t need that right now.” His eyes are downcast, like he’s embarrassed by being kind.

It’s satisfying to have Stiles’ emotions taken into account. He knows he’s a worrier, sometimes unjustified, but lately every question of trust has been laughed away in favor of the conniving asshole that is Theo. 

“Uh. Thanks.” He says quietly and Derek nods his head in lieu of a ‘You’re welcome.’

There’s silence for a moment and Stiles isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do now. Should he wish Derek safe travels or just nod back and close the door. Derek breaks the quiet with, “I don’t know what we are. I’m sorry that I can’t give you an answer right now.” He looks up at the end, meeting Stiles’ eyes with a look of regretful sadness. 

“It’s fine” Stiles lies. It’s comforting to know that Derek isn’t here to tell Stiles that he’s an annoying kid and that he needs to keep his lips to himself, but it’s not fine.

“Maybe when I get back we can sit down and talk about it.” Derek suggests and then he shakes his head like he wants to take that back. He adds, “Stiles, you know my track record with relationships.”

 

Stiles knows plenty about Derek’s past. He’s been involved in most of it and the rest he’s read in police reports and newspapers. He understands how the older man can be closed off to what that kiss could lead to, but Stiles was willing to give it a shot if Derek was game. 

Stiles thinks for a minute, wanting to step lightly over Derek’s willingness to even offer up a talk. “Are you asking me out or warning me about your lack of good judgement?” Stiles questions and scans the man up and down, trying to mentally take in awkward, sexually confused, Derek Hale.

“Both?” Derek replies with a small smile. “A couple of weeks,” he assures. “If you need anything just call or text, okay?” 

Stiles’ eyebrows raise and he feels his chest tighten. It’s the first time in a long time that it’s a good tightening and not the beginning of a panic attack. “Okay.” He replies with a twitch of his lips.

Derek turns and starts down and the sidewalk. He’s close to his car when he stops and angles around to add, “And not just supernatural stuff. If you just need to talk, I can listen if that’s what you need.” 

Stiles doesn’t hold back his smile now. He grins wide with a small wave and says,“See you Derek.”

Stiles closes the door and falls back on it with a sigh. He holds there for a moment when he hears another knock. He slowly opens the door and Derek steps in enough to press a kiss to Stiles’ lips. It’s different than the first. It’s a little more relaxed with blooming confidence from both parties. Stiles is about to open his mouth to take in more when Derek pulls away. He’s smiling, brighter than Stiles had ever seen. He’d be creeped out if he weren’t so incredibly turned on. Derek nods his head in confirmation as he turns to continue his path to the car.  
The older man leaves Stiles on the porch grinning like an idiot. When he goes back inside he feels rejuvenated. He didn’t realize there was an elephant sitting on his shoulders for the past four years but now that the weight has lifted his fully aware of how light he feels. He spins around in the living room and nearly skips into the kitchen. He needs to do something. Something that turns back time and reminds him of who Stiles used to be. The cell phone on the table catches his eye and he scoops it up, typing in a familiar number.

There’s a tentative answer after a few rings and Stiles mentally prepares himself for rejection. “Hey Scott. You um...you up for a game of call of duty?” He waits for an excuse for his friend to stand him up but Scott takes the bait. “Yeah? Okay, whenever you’re ready just come on over. I’ve got dinner in the oven.” He takes another spin and arm pumps his way over to his much neglected PlayStation. It comes to life with a musical chime and Stiles readies himself to begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Posting fic is addicting. I was so excited about my last story that I wanted to add a little fluff to balance out the angst. 
> 
> Tumblr: blueeyedbeta.tumblr.com


End file.
